Seductive Beat!
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Kyoko asks Kanae about seductive techniques and she tests them on Ren.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat! Fanfiction

Title: Seductive Beat

--

"You have to help me Moko-chan!!" cried Kyoko as she gripped onto Kanae's shirt while kneeling down on the ground.

"Wha…What do you what!?" asked Kanae frightened at the sight of the pleading Kyoko.

"I need help understanding…"Kyoko teary eyes grew wider as she tried to ask something that was clearly difficult for her to ask. "…how to…" Kanae's eyes twitched as she grew impatient. "I need help understanding how to…"

"How to what!?" Kanae exclaimed growing more concerned with each passing second.

Kyoko grew even more teary and her intense aura had lightened up. "Moko-chan…I need help understanding how to seduce a man!"

"Wha…"

Kyoko cast her eyes downward and spoke shyly. "Well, There's a part where my character "Natsu" has to be seductive."

"Seductive?"

"Yeah, and I'm not all to sure about that." Kyoko said as she lifted herself off the ground and stood opposite of Kanae. "But you are, aren't you Moko-chan?"

Kanae looked back at Kyoko shocked then with a smug smile saying, "Well of course. I am an actress after all."

Kyoko's eyes beamed. "Ahhh, I knew it! As expected of my best friend Moko-chan!"

Kyoko's happiness and praising left Kanae feeling smug and superior. She concluded that she will give Kyoko some useful tips later on in the break room.

--

"Try this." Kanae said as she dropped her hands onward and slightly tilting forward emphasizing her breasts.

*Claps* "Ohh, as I thought. You're so great Kanae!" Kyoko said cheerfully as she clapped.

"You try." Kanae said with confidence as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the nearby wall without taking her eyes off Kyoko.

Kyoko with great enthusiasm imitated Kanae's earlier actions. But she was not successful. She leaned over way to much with her hands stretched out to the point where it seemed uncomfortable. Kyoko's face was twisted with confusion as she tried to focus. Kanae with her eyes wide was stunned. Kanae turned her head to the side and attempted to hold in her laughter. Her entire body seemed to shake as she held onto her sides and her long black hair fell off her shoulders.

"Hey! Your laughing aren't you!" Kyoko yelled pointing her finger.

Kanae cleared her throat and said between laughs, "You have to be in character."

"In character?"

"Yeah, you said you already mastered her character right?" Kanae stepped forward. "That character is like a model, right? Then she would be comfortable with using her body. Like body language."

"Body Language?" Kyoko questioned with determined eyes and unweaving curiosity.

"Yeah, not only should you have the voice and the face, but your whole body has to say it." Kanae stated this as a matter-as-fact .

"My whole body…" Kyoko began to mumble to herself.

"Here I'll give you a few more demonstrations." Kanae announced. She felt good that she could give advice to Kyoko. Though at times Kyoko seemed clueless, she knew that she will be able to catch on fast. Kyoko was still her rival in a sense, but sometimes in order to help a rival, it helps you in the progress as well. So Kanae gave all her tips to the absorbing Kyoko. Kyoko attentively listened and did not question her.

"Now, to see if you really got it down you should try to seduce somebody." Kanae said proudly after the training session was over

"A test run?" Kyoko said from her seat exhausted.

"Exactly! We need someone who wont be the least bit attractive to you. That way, if you are able to seduce them, you'll know that you'll be able to seduce anybody."

"You're a genius, Kanae! But I don't know anyone…" Kyoko froze as her thought progress brought her over to the one man she hated to think about the most. Fuwa Shou. She had heard from him a dozen of times that she had no sexual appeal. She thought about how great it will be to prove him wrong. But then again, it will make her sick to her stomach to try to seduce that bastard.

"What about Tsuruga Ren?" Kanae asked causally.

"Tsuruga-san?" Many thoughts went flying through Kyoko's head.

"Yeah. I mean he's an adult and very mature. And he's probably used to being seduced all the time. He should be someone easy to practice on, since he wont get seduced so easily."

"You think so?" Kyoko said hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm."

--

Later that night, after much consideration, Kyoko went over to Ren's place. She had asked his Manager Yashiro-san for Ren's schedule and at what time he will be home. It was now nearing eleven o'clock and Kyoko rang the doorbell.

The doorbell sounded and she could hear approaching footsteps. The door opened and a casually dressed Tsuruga Ren looked on shocked at Kyoko.

Kyoko who had on a fairly light outfit stood while half-leaning on the doorway. Her hair was combed to the side making her look mature and she had done her own make-up with the kit that she gotten on her birthday. Her eyes looked up and locked on as she gave a devilish smile.

Ren couldn't help but freeze, without a word being spoken, he tried to comprehend the atmosphere he found himself in.

Kyoko spoke first. Her voice was gentle and soft as she spoke while looking directly at him. "Tsuruga Ren" Her smile grew wider. "Will you not let me in?"

--

In the kitchen Ren stood by his sink. He had gone in there to prepare a drink for his guest but he couldn't concentrate. '_What was that!?' _He thought wildly. _'She looked as if she was trying to tempt me. What could that mean?" _He was so shocked that he hadn't asked her why she was there in the first place. He brought a hand to his face and sighed. _'If she keeps that up I might not be able to control myself.'_ He grabbed the cup of tea in his hand and headed back into the living room area.

Kyoko was carefully sitting down. Her upper body was leaned on the side of the couch while her lower body was relaxed and stretched out. Her hand was under her chin holding her face up. She turned her head to watch as Ren entered and nearly dropped the tea onto the table. Kyoko smiled as the distraught Ren found his seat in the opposite couch.

"Did you come here for something?" He asked in his professional voice.

Kyoko stood up and made her way to Ren, "I came here to see you, silly." She said with confidence.

At this point Ren was thankful for his acting skills as he appeared to remain perfectly calm. Kyoko's hands touched at his chest as she sat down close beside him. Ren was able to smell her perfume, by the way suited her perfectly, as he tried to inch away. "I don't understand."

Kyoko leaned over, her eyes mesmerizing him. "What don't you understand?" Kyoko's finger fell on Tsuruga-san's face and she gently brushed him down to his neck.

"Mogami-san!?" Ren exclaimed as he clutched her arm.

Kyoko's hair fell over her eyes and she swept it away with her other hand. She stared at Ren whose eyes were wide and was speechless. "Do I not appeal to you, Tsuruga-san?" she asked hurt.

"It's… not that…It's just, this is sudden." Ren said the best he could.

Kyoko pulled her arm back and sat still. "I have no charm after all…"

Kyoko had cast her eyes downward and her smile had readily disappeared, but at that moment, the way the light hit her, she looked beautiful. Her hair collapsed again over her eyes and Tsuruga-san motioned over and pulled it under her ear.

Kyoko was shocked by his slight touch and when she looked over to him he had one of his rare smiles. A smile that always made her speechless. Light seemed to radiate off him but it wasn't enough that it made her temporarily blind and turn away. It was a soft brightness and she couldn't help but stare at him. He leaned closer with his hand to the side of her face. She couldn't help but think it was really seductive.

"Wow! You do an awesome job, Tsuruga-san!!" Called out Kyoko to Ren who was inches away from her face. "You are very alluring! As expected from Tsuruga-san. I however didn't do a good job it seems."

"Wha…" said Ren confused.

"I was trying to tempt you to see if my seductive charms worked,…but it didn't have any effect." A small sigh escaped her mouth as she stood up. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san" She headed toward the door and before leaving she said, "You really helped me out. I'll see you later. I should get going it's getting late after all. Goodbye." She closed the door behind her and she was gone.

Ren collapsed on the couch and his body uncontrollably shook. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

He ended up doing both.

-End

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note- This was my first Skip Beat! Fanfiction. I always thought that it would be funny if Kyoko purposely tried to seduce Ren. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This story was originally a One-shot but after reading the awesome reviews and suggestions I decided to continue. I hope this continuation pleases.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Ren sighed loudly as he found a seat after his morning photo shoot. Yashiro came around the corner and couldn't help but notice the listless Ren.

"That's rare for you to be this tired after a photo shoot…." Yashiro said while walking up to him. A small smile formed on his face, "Or could it be it's not work related?" Yashiro-san brought a hand to his glasses and snickered as Ren didn't even bother to look at him. His manager leaned forward and with curious eyes he asked, "Could this be about Kyoko?"

Ren sighed again. He hated how Yashiro was always so accurate.

Yashiro found a seat next to him and he happily thought about the ways Kyoko unknowingly harmed Ren. Ren ruffled up his hair and said, "It wasn't her fault…" he then leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "It was a misunderstanding. I guess I'm glad it was cleared up before I did something irreversible." Ren thought back to the moment where he almost kiss her the night before. Ren let out another bottomless sigh and buried his face in his hands.

Yashiro looked on and thought that this was the first time he has seen Ren so distraught. He cleverly placed a hand on his back and patted it reassuringly, like he would a child. "It'll be okay." He plainly said. The small smile that was on Yashiro's face did not disappear. A part of him was happy to see Ren display such emotion.

--

"Mokoo-chaaaaan----" Kyoko breathed out these words with utter despair.

"Wha…What!" Kanae exclaimed while she was cornered by Kyoko's apparitions.

"It didn't work." Kyoko eyes cast down and her minions retreated. "Tsuruga-san wasn't seduced at all…"

Kanae could feel the depression in the air and she had to carefully think of something to say before the atmosphere got worse. "Maybe….maybe he knew what you were trying to do so …."

"That's it Moko-chan!" Kyoko beamed. "He's reaction wasn't the one I had hoped for and also he seemed to show off some of his own skills." Kyoko folded her arms. "That must be it. He was showing off. But I have to admit he's very good."

Kanae didn't understand anything at all and she couldn't get a question in because Kyoko started to talk to herself and her aura became intense.

"What should I do? I need to practice it but Tsuruga-san will most definitely see through it next time."

"Then don't practice on Tsuruga Ren ." Kanae plainly said.

"Then who…?"

"Fuwa Shou"

Kyoko skin crawled at the sound of his name. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KANAE!!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Kanae smiled and flung her dark hair back, "Consider it the ultimate challenge,… and the ultimate revenge."

Kyoko's rage settled and she couldn't help but blink at that proposal.

"That man threw you away without mercy. He considers you a….plain….ordinary….simple….girl."

Each word hit Kyoko like boulders and she found herself recalling all the times that guy bashed her on her appearance. Kyoko's anger reappeared and see seemed to float in midair. Her minions smiled and chuckled as they swirled around her. _**"THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE THEN TO PROVE HIM WRONG!!"** _

---

Ren was quiet as his hands were lightly gripped on the steering wheel. His manager in the passenger seat was flipping through forms in his hands and after the forms were placed back into order he glanced at the driver Ren. Ever since that morning Ren said nothing more about Kyoko, and Yashiro was getting impatient.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" Yashiro said cautiously.

Ren's head fell forward. "I told you it was a misunderstanding."

"Hmmm, Kyoko can be clueless sometimes, she has no idea the harm she can do." Yashiro turned his head and looked out the window. "She also doesn't know the harm others can do to her. She can be defenseless at moments."

Ren thoughts traveled. Yashiro was absolutely right. _She did say something about trying out her seductive skills. And what did she do, she tried them on me, a man. She really doesn't have self-awareness. _Ren gripped the steering wheel_. Maybe I should give her a detailed warning about trying to seduce an older man. _

Yashiro noticed that the atmosphere in the car had changed and he looked over at Ren. He was taken aback by the small grin that was on his face. "Ahh…Ren…You look like a man whose plotting revenge."

Ren seemed to snap out of his trance. "Revenge?" '_Hmmm, maybe, maybe a part of me does want revenge…' _

_--_

Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror then after a few seconds she fell to her knees. "There's no way I can do it!" She clenched her fists. "Just thinking of trying to seduce that man is making me sick to my stomach!!" She sat down and leaned her back to the wall. A lot was racing through her mind. She couldn't come up with another conclusion. She had to do this in order to become a better actor. She had to do this if she was going to succeed with her revenge. Sho was the right choice. Because after all he liked women who where more classy. Kyoko thought about Shotaro's Manager. Aki Shouko. Sho was around her and women like her everyday.

Kyoko looked across her room to the posters on her wall. _'The ultimate challenge, and the ultimate revenge.' _Kyoko's eyes filled up with determination. There was no way she was going to pass up a chance like that.

--

In a empty room with nothing more then a couch inside. Sho laid down flat across it with his hands folded to his chest. Thoughts about that stalker incident went through his mind. Ever since that day, when Kyoko parted with Tsuruga Ren, he couldn't forget the look on Ren's face.

Sho clenched his teeth and pounded his fist against the back of the couch. Right now he was doing good in the industry, but it was not good enough. Somewhere out there Ren and Kyoko were getting closer and closer together and he hated that thought. A small devilish smile formed on his face. '_My existence to her will be more than that guy can ever be.'_ He was confident of that. Still he was worried and that worry never left his mind.

A knock at the door made him flinch and he sat up straight on the couch. "Come in." He said fully expecting it to be his manager or someone of some part of the staff to come in. The door slowly opened and in came Kyoko.

Sho's heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked on at the newly confident Kyoko. That moment remind him of the time when she acted in this PV. Just like that time he was captivated be her.

She closed the door behind her and she seemed to gracefully float toward him. Her body, her hair, her face even the way she breathed was absolutely beautiful.

"Kyo…ko…?" He stammered out.

She gave the gentlest of smiles and she stood before him just a couple of feet away. "Shotaro."

_--_

Ren found himself back at his apartment and he was still feeling somewhat stressed. He concluded that that feeling wouldn't go away until he talked to her, until he saw her. He looked to his right and saw his cell phone laying on the counter. He picked it up and dialed Kyoko's number. He wasn't sure what he was going to say and he probably knew that if he saw her he wouldn't be able to control himself, but he had no choice.

--

-To be continued in Chapter Three_._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Kyoko approached Shou as he sat dumbfounded on the couch. She rested her left knee in the space between his legs and leaned forward. Shou, still being in shock, didn't say a word. The silence and the mystifying atmosphere engulfed the room and Shotaro felt like he was being chocked by it.

Kyoko slightly opened her mouth to say something as her hand reached out to touch his chest. But before her voice and touch could reach him the room filled up with a loud melody. Shotaro flinched as he felt his heart jump into his throat. He grabbed at his throat as he repeatedly coughed in a comical sense. Before him all Kyoko did was stare out into space. As the melody sounded again she broke out of her trance and reached into her pocket retrieving her phone. She quickly answered it, seemingly forgetting where she was.

"Mogami-san?" Tsuruga-sans voice sounded from the other end.

Again without taking in concern to where she was, she called out in surprise. "Tsuruga-san?!"

Shou looked up after recovering. His ears perked at the mention of Ren's name.

"Sorry for calling you so suddenly. May I ask where you are?" asked Ren.

Kyoko took her focus off the phone and looked around the room then at Shou, Her eyes widened and her face fell white.

Ren, on the other side of the phone, felt that something was wrong, too much time has passed and Kyoko hasn't given him an answer. He was about to ask again but then he heard muffled sounds from the other end.

Shou had reached out for the phone and Kyoko was struggling with him for it.

"Let go, you bastard! You're not stealing my phone away from me again!" Shouted Kyoko.

"That's Tsuruga Ren on the phone isn't it!" Shou said with raising anger.

"Of course it is. But it's none of your business! Let go!"

After hearing that Shou got so irritated that he pushed on Kyoko's shoulder and both of them landed on the ground with Shou on top of her.

"Whaaa, What do you think your doing! Get off of me!" shrilled Kyoko trying to get out of Shou's grasp.

"Mogami-san?!" Tsuruga called from the other end. He knew that there was a struggle but he wasn't sure with who. He couldn't make out the words or the voices and he was beginning to become worried.

"This is Fuwa Shou. Whose this?" Kyoko watched in horror as Shou talked with the phone to his ear.

Ren's eyes widen, but he remained calm. "Where's Mogami-san?"

Shou smiled as he looked down at Kyoko and spoke, "She's with me."

Ren clutched his phone tightly.

"She came to me on her own accord." Continued Shou.

"Stop! You don't know what your saying!" Kyoko said.

Shou gave another evil smile and it made Kyoko angry. Kyoko fumed and her minions escaped and attacked Shou pushing him off her. The phone fell to the ground and Kyoko went passed it and glared at Shou intensely.

From the other side Ren could only hear muffled yells and snickers. Then there was a silence. Footsteps approached and he heard someone pick up the phone. It was Kyoko. "Tsuruga-san, sorry that was…"

"Is everything fine." He asked stoically.

"Ah,…yeah…" Kyoko replied a bit troubled.

"That's good. Goodbye then."

"Wa…Wait." It was too late Ren hung up.

Kyoko trembled. "He's mad. I know it. He's mad at me."

Shou from the corner of the room hadn't recovered from his horrific episode and Kyoko took that chance and walked out.

--

Kyoko sighed and looked at her cell phone. It has been nearly an hour since the incident and Ren hasn't answered any of her attempts to call him. Her head fell forward. "He's mad."

She couldn't continue sulking. She stood up and headed out the door. She was going to see Ren and explain everything the best she could. She didn't want to wait till tomorrow or the next time she sees him. She wanted to fix it quickly, she didnt like the thought that Ren was mad at her.

--

Ren was sitting down on his couch reading a script that was in his hand. He had turned off his cell phone and he was drinking a cup of tea peacefully. The hand that gripped the script formed into a fist and the paper crumbled under the force. He threw it on the table and gritted his teeth. He was mad and he couldn't conceal it any longer. '_What was she doing there with him?' _He thought fiercely.

He let out a very, very small laugh. '_I cant believe I'm reacting this way.' _He thought amusingly.

Before he could cool down his feeling his doorbell sounded.

Ren looked in that direction and he knew that it was Kyoko.

--

'_Something doesn't feel right.'_ Thought Kyoko as she sat in the couch opposite of Ren.

Ever since letting her in Ren didn't look at her. He avoided her eyes and he spoke indifferently.

Kyoko under the unspoken pressure, cringed and tried to speak. Ren just sipped at his tea.

"Um, about earlier…I'm really, really sorry!" She said while bowing down low to the ground.

No response.

"It was that idiot, I'm very sorry that he interrupted after you took the time to call me!" Kyoko continued to bow. "Um, you called me right, what was it that you called me for?" asked Kyoko.

Ren shocked by the question turned and looked at Kyoko. They made eye contact and Ren felt himself losing control. "It,…it was nothing." He managed to say.

"Oh…"

He heard disappointment in her voice and he didn't know what to make of it. He sat forward feeling a little more confident in asking, "Fuwa said that you 'went to him on your own accord' what did he mean by that?"

Kyoko flinched but didn't break off eye contact. "That's…correct. I did go there... myself looking for him."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Did you….Did you 'practice' on him. The way you 'practiced' on me." Ever since hearing Fuwa's voice on the phone, he couldn't help but think that was the reason she went to see Fuwa and he wanted to clarify it.

Kyoko stared back at him. She knew she shouldn't lie and she couldnt even if she wanted to. The truth will only make Ren very angry. Because after all, who will practice their acting skills on their rival. Kyoko gulped and replied. "Yes."

Ren couldn't stop himself. He's body moved on it's own. He found himself on the other side of the room with Kyoko pinned to the couch under him.

"Tsu…ru…ga-san?"

--

-To be continued in Chapter Four

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry, turns out it's another cliffhanger. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long and Thank You for your lovely Reviews. Look forward to Chapter Four!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Ren felt his body heating up and his breathing quicken. His body had reacted on its own, he had no control. With Kyoko's wrists held tightly in his hands he said, "Don't go to that man!"

Kyoko who was under Ren felt his grip tighten. She looked up at him, at first sight he looked angry, but looking closer he had a desperate expression. She felt a pierce at her chest. She couldn't explain it. It reminded her of those few moments where Ren seemed as helpless as a child. And she, strangely enough, wanted to comfort him.

Ren got closer. Their faces a few inches from each other. Ren's eyes seemed to soften and his grip finally relaxed. Ren fell forward burying his face in the nook of her neck. Kyoko, with her hands now free, lifted herself up to sit forward. Ren who was kneeling on the floor, still had his face hidden and his hands had fallen to her sides. Each hand clutching the fabric of her shirt.

"Why…Why is it that you…make me feel this way?" Ren lifted his head. He stared at her for a second then he raised his hand so that he touched her cheek. "I'm not supposed to feel these kinds of feelings." he said solemnly.

Kyoko stared back at him. She didn't understand. Everything, the whole situation, had changed dramatically. All she knew was that this man, Tsuruga Ren, held on to her and looked at her with such eyes. She looked deeper into them. Those eyes were also filled with confusion.

Ren lowered his eyes, he wasn't sure what to do. He felt painful. He wanted to hold her, but he continually stopped himself at the last moment. He was having an internal battle and at the rate it was going he was afraid of the result.

Kyoko felt the wave of pain radiating from Ren. His eyes shut tightly and his body was tense. She wanted to console him. She felt that he was in pain and she was afraid it was because of her. '_What was it he said, 'Why is it you make me feel this way' , I wonder what he meant by that. It seems he's always angry at me, and also when Shou is mentioned. But why? He seems to be concerned about something,…is it me?! Am I disturbing Tsuruga-san this much?..' _"Tsuruga-san…I'm sorry. It seems I always disturb you."

As soon as the words left her mouth Ren realized what he had done and what he was doing. He stood up. He wanted to put distance between them.

"Not that…I wasn't thinking straight." Ren looked away. "Please don't take it to heart." He finally said.

Kyoko more confused than ever stood up. "I don't understand." she said. "Why…I feel as though you keep contradicting yourself. You should say what you really feel!" Kyoko's hands formed into a fist. She knew that something was wrong and she wanted Ren to say it clearly. "Something is troubling you, something is making you feel painful!…But now you say it's nothing?!…" Kyoko bit her lip and turned her head away. "I knew it,…It's me, isn't it."

Ren looked over at her. Kyoko still had her hands formed in a fist and her bottom lip was trembling.

"I thought that things between us had settled down. But,…I guess you really do hate me." She continued. "I always make you mad and worried. Of course you would get tired of me."

Ren took a step toward her, "No, that's not it! I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all,… if anything it's the opposite."

Kyoko peered at him teary eyed. "Opposite?"

"Yeah…" He said with a weak smile.

Kyoko feeling a sense of relief, closed her eyes and smiled willfully, "Thank goodness."

Something snapped inside of Ren and he took another step toward her. "Do you know what that means?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, "Huh, yeah that you like me."

Ren stopped in his tracks. He looked at Kyoko with more longing then he could ever imagine. But he knew what she meant. She meant the simple kind of 'like' the one with no romantic feelings. It was just the way she was. Her way of thinking. He glanced at her again and her happy expression did not leave her face. It was enough for her to know that he did not 'hate' her. But he wasn't sure if it was enough for him.

He motioned his hand and waved her over. She looked confused for a moment but then stepped forward so that she was at arms length from him. He motioned his hand again and she took another step forward. Ren placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I really 'like' you a lot." He said.

Kyoko felt her face heat up and she looked up at him with her blushing face.

He had the most relaxed smile.

--

Kyoko watched as Ren got off the set of DARK MOON and went over to talk to the director. She glared heavily at him and she fumed. Ever since that night, Ren hadn't acted any differently around her. And every time she thought about what happened she couldn't help but blush. '_He didn't mean anything by it!' _She kept reminding herself. '_There's no way he meant anything by it!' _She folded her arms across her chest. '_He only said that he liked me…He meant it in the professional way…right?!' _Her anger subsided and she filled up with depression. '_Why do I have this kind of feeling?' _

Ren who was now by his manager looked over at distraught Kyoko and smiled. Yashiro, his manager, saw that Ren was looking at something, so he also looked. It was Kyoko. They both could see Kyoko very clearly in the far corner. Her aura was intense, light, then intense again. The smile on Ren's face grew wider.

"What is she doing?" asked Yashiro concerned.

Ren who didn't take his eyes off Kyoko, answered, "She's thinking of me." He let out a small satisfied sigh and turn around.

Yashiro stood there confused for a second but then followed Ren .

"My existence is becoming stronger within her."

-End

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for waiting! This is the very last chapter. This chapter was very hard to write. This is also the shortest of all the chapters so I apologize. I wasn't even sure how I was going to end it until I started writing, but in the end I decided to leave it at that. At least Ren got his revenge right? Sorry I bet most of you are disappointed (Those of you who wanted a full blown confession) but I decided to stick to the story plot. Feel free to yell at me. Ah well for the most part I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
